the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Uzac
Uzac war ein Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel der Serie The 100. Seine Rolle wurde von Der 13. Clan bis Der Fall Arkadias von Christian Sloan verkörpert. Sein deutscher Synchronsprecher ist namentlich nicht bekannt. Uzac war Botschafter des Broadleaf Clans. Er war bei Nias Anklage anwesend und stimmte ihr beim Misstrauensvotum gegen Lexa zu. Später verteidigt Lexa, Clarke Griffin gegenüber, seine Entscheidung, sich auf Nias Seite zu stellen. Sie begründet dies damit, dass die Botschafter nur das Beste für ihr Volk wollen. Uzac fragt Ontari mehrfach vor ihrer Ernennung zum Commander nach den Namen der früheren Commander. Da Ontari die Flamme jedoch nicht hat, kann sie ihm die Aufzählung nicht sagen und er wird ihr gegenüber misstrauisch. Als er die Rechtmäßigkeit ihrer Ernennung zum Commander in Frage stellt, drückt sie ihm die Augen aus, weshalb er wahrscheinlich blind ist. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Drei Der 13. Clan Uzac nimmt am Treffen der 12. Grounder Clans in Polis teil, repräsentiert dabei den Broadleaf Clan. Wie die anderen Botschafter verbeugt er sich, als Lexa den Thronsaal betritt. Nachdem der Botschafter der Ice Nation sich weigert, sich ebenfalls zu verbeugen; Lexas Autorität in Frage stell und dafür von Balkon gestoßen wird, setzt sich auch Uzac, auf Lexas Frage ob noch jemand ihre Entscheidungen anzweifelt, schweigend auf seinen Platz. Als Nia später ein heimliches Treffen, außerhalb von Polis, abhält ist Uzac auch anwesend. Sie verspricht den Botschaftern bei der Versammlung das Lexa sterben wird. Kampf um den Thron Uzac beobachtet die Verhandlung um Nias Bestrafung für die Zerstörung von Mount Weather. Als Nia vor Lexa geführt wird und ein Misstrauensvotum einberuft, steht Uzac zusammen mit den anderen Botschaftern auf und stimmt ebenfalls dafür, dass Lexa nicht mehr Commander sein soll. Lexa nimmt Nias Herausforderung an und es findet ein Kampf um Leben und Tod, zwischen Roan und Lexa statt. Uzac ist mit den anderen Botschaftern beim Kampf um Leben und Tod anwesend, den Lexa gewinnt und Roan zum neuen König der Ice Nation erklärt nachdem sie Nia getötet hat. Der Fall Arkadias Uzac erscheint bei Murphy und Ontari und erklärt, dass die Botschafter bereits sind sich das rezitieren der Commander Linie anzuhören. Ontari sagt ihm, dass sie dies später tun wird und Uzac verlässt den Raum. Später besucht er Ontari erneut und verlangt, dass sie jetzt das Ritual beenden soll. Ontari baut sich vor ihm auf und sagt, dass sie das letzte Nightblood, Erbin von Bekka Pramheda, ist, über die Konklave gesiegt hat und die Botschafter nun ihre Untergebenen sind. Uzac antwortet ihr, dass sie erst ihre Untergebenen sind, wenn Ontari das Ritual beendet hat. Als Reaktion tritt Ontari näher und drückt Uzacs Augen mit den Fingern ein, was zu einer Erblindung führt. Aussehen Uzac ist groß und hat einen schlanken Körperbau. Er hat grüne Augen und hat die Haare fast komplett ab rasiert. Wie alle Grounder hat er ebenfalls Tätowierungen. Bei ihm sind es zwei schwarze Streifen auf der linken Nasenseite. In Der Fall Arkadias drückte ihm Ontari beide Augen ein, was zu einer Erblindung führte. Persönlichkeit Uzac ist der Botschafter des Broadleaf Clans und scheint damit auch eine Vertrauensperson zu sein, da er in Polis seinen Clan repräsentiert und vertritt. Er will das Beste für sein Volk, deswegen ist Lexa nicht wütend als Uzac für Nia stimmt und sich gegen Lexa stellt. Nach Ontaris Machtübernahme tritt er von allen Botschaftern in den Vordergrund. Er scheint als würde er Ontari misstrauen, als diese das Aufstiegsritual immer wieder verschiebt und sich weigert die Linie der Commander zu rezitieren. Seinen Mut, Ontaris Aufstieg in Frage zu stellen, bezahlt er jedoch mit seinem Augenlicht. Auftritte Trivia * Uzac ist das erste Mitglied des Broadleaf Clans das in der Serie zu sehen war. * In Der Fall Arkadias stieß Ontari Uzac ihre Finger in die Augen. Daher ist anzunehmen das er nun blind ist. Zitate : Der Fall Arkadias : Uzac: "Your reign can not begin until you-" : Ontari: "My reign has already begun. I am the last natblida heir to Bekka pramheda. I triumphed in the conclave and you are my subjects." : Uzac: "We will be your subjects after you recite the lineage." :: Uzac (zu Ontari): "If you think you can intimidate me-" }} Referenzen en:Uzac fr:Uzac Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Unbekannt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Grounder